The present invention relates to a leash handle accessory, and more particularly to a leash handle accessory for attachment to a leash for allowing hands-free tethered control of a pet by a user.
Commonly available leashes generally have a looped end adapted for grasping by a pet owner during walks. Being comprised of leather or fabric straps, these do not always provide the level of comfort or control desired. Moreover, they do not generally afford the option of easily retaining tethered control of the pet while freeing up the hand, particularly the fingers of the pet owner, so as to allow use of the hand, for such things as, for example, applying hand sanitizer after picking up dog waste.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a handle accessory which would be configured to allow a tethered condition of pet to owner to be maintained without requiring a typical gripping of a handle, thereby freeing up the fingers of the user.